Blanco
by ly-la2
Summary: La refrescante brisa sacude los pensamientos de Shu, arrastrándolo al más valorado de sus recuerdos. Yaoi


_**Diabolik Lovers, al igual que todos sus personajes son propiedad de Reject.**_

* * *

Los arboles susurran… es solo cuestión de practica el poder interpretarlos; cada uno cuenta mil historias a sus estáticos compañeros, gritando los secretos ocultos de cada vida a su alrededor. Silenciosos centinelas erguidos orgullosamente; con el leve vaivén de ramas muestran su desprecio por cada criatura que pasa frente a ellos, pues con el ligero sonido que producen comunican cada desagradable detalle en la existencia de aquel insignificante ser que se pavonea frente a ellos. Por eso es mejor no escucharlos… es mejor hacer oídos sordos a sus burlas, y simplemente sentir la brisa escurriendo entre sus ramas. De otra manera es muy probable que te ahogues en toda la asquerosa negrura que han visto a través de ti… cada sucio secreto que pensaste bien guardado es simplemente un pedazo de cotilleo entre aquellos inmóviles vigilantes.

Los azules ojos del Sakamaki se posaron nuevamente en el viejo sauce blanco que delimitaba el jardín, pensando en la cantidad de cosas que podría revelar si le sobrara un poco de voluntad…Con su pazo perezoso y tranquilo recorrió el ultimo trecho que lo separaba de la confortable sombra provista por su silente enemigo, dirigió una sonrisa burlona a enorme árbol, intentando demostrarle el poco cuidado que ponía a sus cotilleos; aun cuando conociera su más valorado secreto, Shu estaba determinado a cerrar sus oídos ante cualquier murmullo, ya que la alternativa era algo desconcertante.

Por algún extraño motivo había despertado a mitad de la calurosa tarde, ¿Qué lo había despertado?, ¿el calor acaso?... no… su corazón generalmente imperturbable se había agitado bruscamente durante el sueño… si… ¿un sueño?, de ser así, solo existía un sueño que pudiese perturbarlo de esa manera, aunque más que un sueño debería decir un recuerdo…

No valía la pena preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas, lo único que conseguiría era revolver su mente con pensamientos estúpidos; era mejor olvidar toda la cuestión y simplemente seguir durmiendo a la sombra de aquel portentoso árbol, que parecía mecer sus largas ramas sobre él como una forma de reproche a su negativa por escuchar las burlas que este profería.

Observo la tierra a su alrededor, buscando un sitio donde la hierba creciera prolíficamente creando un pequeño espacio lo suficientemente cómodo para acurrucarse; luego de una rápida revisión, se tumbó sobre algunos dientes de león; dio una última mirada al cielo de un color casi tan azul como sus ojos, y observo como se colaban los rayos del sol entre las pequeñas hojas del árbol. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, "blanco" se dijo a sí mismo; tan blanco y tan puro como "él".

Nuevamente sonrió, esta vez de manera aún más notoria. Se sentía estúpido a decir verdad, ese molesto sentimiento que llenaba su pecho cada vez que pensaba en esa persona, era algo con lo que aún no sabía lidiar. Era un tonto por haber elegido ese árbol… siempre le recordaba cosas innecesarias que le hacían sonreír como estúpido… y pese a todo, seguía eligiéndolo.

Lentamente sus ojos se cerraron, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para arrastrarlo al mundo de los sueños, intentando hacerle olvidad esa blanca silueta tatuada en su mente. Los sonidos a su alrededor, opacados por la melodía inyectada directamente a sus oídos desde el pequeño reproductor que era su fiel compañero, terminaron por desaparecer, hundiéndolo en terrenos que nunca podría controlar.

La luna brillaba, insinuantemente se ceñía sobre todo cuanto estuviese a su alcance, tocando cada forma con su pálida luz, como si reclamase su dominio con ese leve toque. Cada centímetro cubierto por ese halo, adquiría una cierta dosis de misticismo; cambiando la figura más común en algo completamente novedoso y excitante.

Shu paseo la mirada por los jardines frente a él. Era molesto admitirlo, pero le gustaba bastante aquel sitio; el fugaz destello de las rosas blancas al ser bañadas por la luna, brindaban una atmosfera casi sensual, que rebosaba con el aroma despedido por las mismas; en el centro, la fuente parecía cubrirse con plata liquida, que borboteaba una y otra vez negándose a cambiar a un estado sólido. Era una buena imagen… era lo único que le alegraba en aquella obscura y fría mansión, a la cual parecía estar atado por el resto de sus días.

Algo en su interior se había agitado con ese último pensamiento, una sensación realmente desagradable lo llenaba; era mejor no pensar en eso… se levantó de sitio de su última siesta y paseo lentamente en dirección a la fuente, quería sentir el tacto frio y efímero que le bridaba la piel del agua al romperse súbitamente bajo su toque.

Los segundos parecían horas, y su lento vaivén pronto lo llevo a su destino; llenó sus pulmones con el fragante aroma que lo rodeaba y sonrió de manera nostálgica mientras observaba la fuente. Dio los últimos pasos que necesitaba y se sentó en el borde de aquella maravillosa pileta; con movimientos suaves llevo la mano izquierda al agua, sintiendo bajo su palma extendida, la tersa resistencia que oponía el líquido cristalino.

Por el rabillo del ojo observo una silueta que antes había pasado por alto, alejo sus pensamientos del agua y giro la cabeza para ver con mayor claridad la forma tras de si.

En una banca, a escasos pasos, se dibujaba una silueta revestida de negro; recostado contra la fría piedra, mientras cada uno de sus músculos se relajaba bajo la influencia del sueño se encontraba el menor de los Sakamaki, cuya forma parecía mimetizarse perfectamente con el entorno. Los blancos cabellos y la pálida piel, parecían ser una extensión más de los hermosos rosales que se extendían tras él. Era una visión sublime, cada cabello del albino reflejaba la luz de la luna confiriéndole un resplandor angelical; de haber estado despierto aquella ilusión seguramente habría sido opacada con el mal temperamento que poseía; sin embargo, en este estado vulnerable y pacífico, podía ser fácilmente confundido con aquellos alados y delicados seres que los humanos tanto anhelan.

Los azules ojos del vampiro repasaron una y otra vez aquella forma; al principio lo miro con desgana, casi con desdén… aun así fue cayendo lentamente en el hipnótico equilibrio de luces y sombras que despedía aquel ser inmóvil frente a él.

Las largas pestañas del albino le recordaban los delicados filamentos que poseían las plumas de algunas aves. Nuevamente repaso aquellas hermosas facciones que parecían talladas sobre mármol, era casi impensable que tanta belleza se encontrara en un ser viviente, ese halo majestuoso debía ser conferido solamente a aquellas inanimadas estatuas, para evitar los obscuros deseos que podrí desencadenar… Un momento… La mente se Shu se congelo por un instante; ¿en que estaba pensando?, la silueta frente a él no era otra que la de su hermano… el único al cual valdría la pena llama así… Si bien sus lazos no eran profundos, estaba claro que la misma sangre corría por sus venas, aun si se trataba de un espeso líquido bañado con la ponzoña de engaños y mentiras proferidas por su padre…

Lo mejor sería buscar otro lugar…

Se levantó del lugar con su típica pereza y dirigió una última mirada al albino; posó los ojos en aquel rostro perfecto, y recorrió sus facciones intentando grabarlas en su mente, repaso con calma las cejas, siguiendo por la nariz recta y definida, hasta llegar a las aletas de la misma. No pudo evitar sonreír, los labios del albino tenían un leve tono rosáceo que le recordaban a frutos apenas maduros que invitan a ser mordidos.

Su vista se oscureció por un segundo, el cuerpo que creía dominar tan bien se había movido por su propia voluntad, ya sea por deseo o estupidez, ahora se encontraba arrodillado frente a aquel bello ángel, con sus labios a pocos centímetros de los contrarios; podía sentir la respiración del albino contra su piel, el aire caliente lo incitaba a acercarse aún más.

"No despertará", pensó mientras contenía la respiración para evitar perturbar el sueño de aquel magnifico ser. Sintió como si su propio corazón se detuviera, intentando silenciar el acelerado ritmo de sus palpitaciones. Algo dentro de sí le decía que se alejara, hay líneas que no se deben cruzar, fronteras que son capaces de arrastrar al infierno a cualquiera que las traspase…

Intento desviar la mirada y regresar la cordura a sus pensamientos, para poder recuperar el control sobre sus movimientos. "Idiota" dijo para sus adentro y se dispuso a marcharse, tomo un hondo respiro y cerró los ojos para tratar de olvidar la escena; sin embargo lo siguiente pudo sentir fue la cálida humedad de aquellos delicados labios presionándose contra los suyos.

Algo lo golpeo en la cabeza, haciendo que despertara de un sobresalto.

Al abrir los ojos, pudo observar la silueta del albino recortada contra las ramas del sauce. Todo rastro de sol había desaparecido, abriendo paso a una hermosa luna que bañaba el árbol con su luz, permitiendo que pequeños destellos iluminaran levemente el rostro de Subaru.

De no ser por el gesto de molestia que poseía el menor de los Sakamaki y la rama que le había caído en la cabeza gracias al golpe que su hermano le propino al árbol, podría haber dicho que era la mejor manera de despertar.

Nuevamente sonrió para sus adentros, haciendo memoria del dulce beso robado que tanto atesoraba en sus sueños. Se levantó perezosamente de su sitio y siguió con paso tranquilo al hermoso ángel que había robado cada uno de sus pensamientos desde aquella noche no tan lejana, recordando aun el suave tacto de aquellos delgados y dulces labios.

* * *

 _Bueno… tiene mucho q prometí un Shu x Subaru… y monumentalmente me salte esa promesa por mucho, mucho (enserio mucho) tiempo… pero! Aquí esta._

 _Realmente no puedo prometer transformarlo en una historia larga… (más por su salud mental que por otra cosa) ya que como pueden notar no soy de finales muy felices XD pero (y no prometo nada) si me llega alguna clase de increíble revelación celestial o algo … puede que publique alguno que otro cap o breve historia de esta pareja, que no es de mis favoritas pero sé que a ustedes les encanta._

 _Y como siempre , dudas, quejas, sugerencias, aclaraciones y críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
